Curse of the Blond Witch
by Moonshine Wanderer
Summary: Cassiopeia is your average 21st century girl, with the exception of being a witch. She leads a normal life until a jealous witch sends her into the world of "Pirates of the Caribbean" where chaos ensues when she tries to change the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean. This is simply me having fun playing with already existing stories and characters.**

**A/N: this is my first fic, so please be kind. Tell me if I should continue, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter one

It was a warm sunray that woke me that morning. I blinked lazily against the light, smiling when I heard the birds singing outside my window. I stretched and yawned, before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I made a face at myself and laughed. I had pale golden curls that many of my friends are envious of and stunningly blue eyes that many had said were capable of looking into the soul. It always amused me, because they were close to the truth. I couldn't look into the soul, merely judge their character correctly. Even if a bit of magic was involved at times. Yes, magic.

My name Cassiopeia Iris and I'm not your average teen, I am a witch. Not like those you get in the Harry Potter books, but the real thing. But really, who would want to use a wand? They were damn impractical and annoying. Witches were rare in certain areas and common in others, depending on where they settled and decided they wanted their children to live.

I was originally from Germany, had then moved to England, only to return a few years prior, meaning I was pretty fluent in the language, although a lot had been lost over the years.

Although I was 21 years old, I still lived in my parents' house (not that they were there or anything) near Berlin.

I showered and dressed in black shorts and a red top. It was summer after all and there was nothing wrong with my body, so why not show off?

After eating breakfast I went for a walk. At first I had wanted to go barefoot but decided that I rather liked my foot unburnt. So now, wearing black sandals I was strolling around, enjoying the sun. That was until I saw Amelia, a witch who despised me for some unknown reason.

Amelia was smiling at me in a very unnerving way. "Oh Cassie," she said in a sing-song voice, "Guess what I'm going to do today? I'm going to send you on an adventure and you ain't gonna return."

I edged away nervously, but before I could run some powder hit me and the last thing I heard was a chant in a foreign language, before a wave crashed into me.

I was surrounded by water my mind trying not to panic. Calming myself, I did the first thing I could think of. I let some air escape my lungs, then followed them up to the surface. In the end it wasn't that far. I broke the surface and flung my hair back the way people always do in TV, and breathed in deeply.

Looking around I saw many old fashioned boats and a few meters in front of me was a pier and on it stood: the one and only, captain Jack Sparrow. "Really Amelia? You sent me to 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" I muttered. With a sigh I swam over to the pier, where Jack was now on the ship and Mullroy and Murtogg were discussing, if memory serves correctly, about the existence of the Black Pearl.

They only realized that there was someone in the water, when I hauled herself onto dry land and started rinsing out my clothes and hair."Gah! I hate swimming in my clothes." I muttered, completely ignoring the men who were staring openmouthed at me. When I looked up and they were still staring, I made an irritated noise at the back of my throat and stood, making, them gasp. "What? Have you never seen a wet person?" Of course I knew what I was wearing was considered indecent in this time period, but I was still too pissed about being thrust into a different world to actually care.

Jack, who had come off the ship was about to comment, when there was a splash and I knew Lizzie had fallen into the water. Jack turned towards the soldiers "Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim." Mullroy replied, making me roll my eyes, because really, who can't swim?

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Jack said disdainfully. I knew he was about to go rescue Lizzie, but seeing as I was already wet I dived into the water to save her from drowning. Jack could still save her from suffocating without getting wet.

I dived towards Lizzie and hexed off her bloody skirt as soon as I reached her. Then I dragged her to the surface of the water and let the men pull her out of the water.

"She's not breathing! "Exclaimed Murtogg causing Jack, who was about to help me out of the water, to rush over and shout "Move!" I was rather fed up with being ignored or stared at like I was some kind of two headed monster and cursed Amelia inwardly for sending me into this time. Once again I hauled myself onto the pier.

Meanwhile Jack cut open Lizzie's corset letting her spit out water and gasp for breath. Mullroy stared in awe." Never would've thought of that." "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack answered. He was staring fixatedly at Lizzie's chest, or rather the medallion lying atop it. "Where did you get this?" he breathed.

I saw the commodore and the governor arrive and positioned myself in a way that I would not be immediately seen.

"On your feet " Norrington said, pointing his sword at Jack's neck, eyes ablaze with anger. Governor Swann helped his daughter to her feet and asked with a concerned voice, "Elizabeth, are you alright?" "I'm fine." Of course no one asked me, so I glared at all of them, not that they knew. Governor Swann saw Murtogg holding Lizzie's corset, who pointed at Jack. Governor Swann spared him only one quick glance before turning to the soldiers. "Shoot him."

Elizabeth looked at her father and Norrington, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington still looked disbelieving but I knew what he would do next, after all I had seen the movie. "I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said, offering Jack his hand. Jack uncertainly reached out to take it, only for Norrington to grab his wrist and yank the sleeve up, revealing a P. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Governor Swann ordered. I sighed loudly, drawing the attention away from Jack to me. Once again everyone's mouth dropped at my sight. Hands on my hip I gave all of them a dark look. "Is that all men ever do? Stare at the sight of a wet female?" I decided to break the silence. "What are you wearing?" Elizabeth spluttered. I put on a pensive expression. "Huh…I don't know…maybe clothes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your choice of clothes is highly indecent." I looked over to Jack and we locked eyes. I tried telling him with my eyes to get away whilst they were distracted, but he only looked at me in confusion. Rolling my eyes I raised my hands. For most of the onlookers it must have looked like the sign of exasperation it was meant to be, but looking straight at Jack I did a light shooing motion. He seemed to understand, so I turned back to the other men and Lizzie, completely ignoring my favorite pirate.

"I just so happen to like what I'm wearing and Lizzie darling, I don't get suffocated by corsets, nor do I get dragged under the water by heavy skirts. It would have been much easier to rescue you from drowning were you wearing something like this." I indicated my clothes.

"You rescued me?"

"Who else honey? I'm the only wet person around here." I looked around to see if Jack had managed to get away, and sure enough I only saw 'decent' men, still staring at me, and Lizzie. "By the way, your pirate's getting away." This snapped the men back into concentration.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Norrington asked me furiously after seeing how far Jack had already come.

"What, so now it's my fault that your men were too busy ogling me to do their job properly?"

"Arrest her for assistance of a pirate."

During Norrington and my little discussion most men had taken to chasing Jack. One of the remaining men gruffly grabbed me and pinned my arms against my back. I hissed and struggled against his grip. I hated being restrained and he was holding me very painfully. I could have escaped then and there, but I didn't want to reveal my magic and Jack would be freed by Will later on. If for some reason I was put in a different cell I would escape anyway.

So I let myself be dragged slash pushed through Port Royal and into the prison cell. It was the one Jack would be placed in too. The prisoners in the next door cell looked at me the same way everyone else had at first, but then stares turned into leers. I gave them a dirty look but other than that I ignored them. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and decided to ponder my situation. The reason I hadn't done so earlier was simple: I hated thinking about things I couldn't prove true, for example why Amelia would want to send me to a different dimension, but only guess.

This situation however called for thinking. I needed three questions answered: 1. How did I get here? 2. How do I get home? 3. Why was I sent here?

Question one was rather simple. It must have been a time spell. I had never heard of something else that could have the same effects. If this were an illusion I would be dazed and in a dream (yes, I dream about these things) I wouldn't question the possibility of it, I would accept and believe it.

As far as I knew time spells only lasted so long before the time and/or dimension ejected the unwanted presence. So all I had to do was wait and see how this played out. Should be fun.

Now; question three. Amelia, the little… no Cassiopeia, don't curse, not even in your head. It's undignified. Option one: she was jealous. But when wasn't she? Option two:… Nah, let's stick with option one. Why was she jealous this time? Was it because I talked to her boyfriend? Whom I kept seducing as far as far as Amelia was concerned. My thoughts were interrupted by two soldiers dragging an unconscious Jack into the cell.

I looked up from under my lashes and couldn't help but grin at their discomfort of being in my presence. I rose as elegantly as I could (which wasn't very because I was clumsy by nature and had trouble walking straight if the ground was uneven) and stretched showing a lot of skin. I ignored what could only be described as catcalls from the other prisoners and mentally patted myself on the back when the soldiers squirmed and hurried to escape. I let out a short laugh before sinking to the floor and giggling as if drunk. There was movement at my feet and I looked at Jack.

"Awake now?" I asked looking up from my fingers, where I had been picking dirt from underneath my nails. I really hated Amelia at that moment. I was dirty, salty and stuck in a cell with a pirate with no way to clean myself. I felt disgusting.

Jack groaned and rubbed his head, before eying me warily. "Why are you here? And who are you anyway?" He cast an annoyed look at our prison mates who had started calling the dog that moment, but ignored them in favor of taking in my appearance.

I sniffed and turned away from him. "For helping a pirate. Not that I did. And the names Cassiopeia. I don't think I've had the pleasure of hearing your name yet."

Jack gave me a bemused look and I couldn't help but wonder, what he would say to seeing someone in a bikini. He would probably love the sight. "Captain Jack Sparrow, but you may call me Jack. If you weren't helping me luv, what did you do then?" Jack asked amusedly.

"I was simply waving my hands in the air whilst looking at you, if it somehow helped you the fault lies not with me." I replied with an effort to remain serious.

We sat in silence for awhile, until we heard cannonfire. Jack perked up at the sound. "I know those guns." Jack muttered looking out of the window. "It's the _Pearl_."

"_The Black Pearl_?" a fellow prisoner asked, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, the undead or ghosts of course. Didn't you know?" I said truthfully. There were after all always people who talked to the dead and dead people liked nothing better than gossiping. The origin of this story could still be different though.

The noise of cannons and fighting continued. There was a whizzing sound and my eyes widened in shock. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't move. Then I felt Jack tear me to the ground and the air left my lungs just as we were being showered with debris.

"My sympathies friend, you've no manner of luck at all." Our fellow prisoner said and I turned my head to see our neighbors escaping through a hole in the wall.

The both of us got up and Jack picked up the bone and tried to get the dog to come over. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack."

"I do exist you know." I said in a bored voice, to which Jack simply rolled his eyes and continued calling the dog, "Come on. Come on, good boy. Thats a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." There's a crash and the dog runs away. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." There is another crash and a guard is thrown down the stairs making me wince in sympathy.

"This ain't the armory." One of the two descending pirates said after looking around.

The other pirate too looked around and his eyes fell on Jack. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow."

Twigg sneered at Jack. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack glared icily at the pirates and said in a cold voice:"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler grabbed Jacks throat letting the moon shine onto his arm revealing bones. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler said in obvious anger and they leave.

"That's very interesting." Jack repeated his observation.

I snorted. "More like very disgusting. But hey, they were the first who didn't stare at me." I said brightening slightly. Jack turned to face me and crossed his arms. "I honestly don't think they saw you."

"Huh." I said in slight disappointment. "When do you think we're getting out of here?"

"Just in time for our hanging." He answered bitterly.

I sighed. "Usually I would agree, but right now I think you should be more optimistic. I have a feeling we won't be staying here much longer. But until then: goodnight!" I exclaimed and flopped onto the floor ignoring the pirate who was watching me with a confused expression.

I actually managed to sleep for awhile. Right up until Will came barging down the stairs.

"You. Sparrow."

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it."

"But then again," I piped up, "who hasn't?" Of course Will stared at me. I guess he hadn't seen me lying, now sitting, in the dark corner. "Will you snap out of it? I hate being stared at and just because I don't like your sense of dress and you don't like mine doesn't give you the right to stare!" I exclaimed thrusting my hands into the air in frustration.

Will's mouth opened but no sound came out. "The _Black Pearl_?" I reminded him.

Will shook his head and concentrated on Jack again, even if he still seemed slightly distracted. "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack did a dreadful imitation of Will's voice, "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked studying his, unsurprisingly, very dirty fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"The way you say it makes it sound like he is some all-knowing person just because he is a pirate." I couldn't help but put in, because seriously? That's how it sounded to me.

"Ahh! But who says I am _not _all knowing?" _Jack_ couldn't help but put in.

I gave him what I assumed was a rather condescending look by the way he cringed. "Do you know where I come from?"

"No.", came the truthful answer.

"And there you go. Had you been all knowing you would have known that. Now carry on with your conversation. I was rather enjoying it."

It took them a bit to remember where they had left off, but as soon as they did, they continued as if I had never interrupted.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack mused.

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl." Jack stated surprised. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack didn't look in the least interested, but he was only waiting for a good argument to come.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. _"_With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner. " Will (duh, who else?) answered.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"How can a name be strong?" I was ignored, probably because every time they concentrated on me I would soon tell them to continue talking. I was still annoyed though.

Will looked up and nodded briskly. "Yes."

**"**Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shook hands. "Agreed." Will added.

"Agreed. Get me out."

"By the way, I'm coming too."

"Now why would you do that Cassandra?" Jack asked me, leaning casually against the wall.

"It's **Cassiopeia**; call me Cassie if that's easier for you to remember. And two reasons. First: it sounds like a great adventure and second: I don't have anywhere to go. So you're stuck with me due to the fact, that I helped you."

"Ah-ha! So you admit to helping me. " Jack smirked triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes. "That's beside the point. William: mind getting us out of here?"

Will lifted the door free and beckoned to us. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own POTC, even if it would be cool if I did. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Getting reviews would be nice, but the knowledge that a few people like this story is enough motivation for me to write and actually update. **

Walking through Port Royal with a pirate was a very… interesting experience. We had to hide from soldiers and sadly not all of them were as gullible and stupid as Mullroy and Murtagg. I would like to say I kept my cool throughout the whole thing, but that would have been a lie.

At one time a blond and rather good-looking soldier had nearly found us and would have had Jack not clamped his hand over my mouth to keep me from squealing when I noticed a spider on my shoulder (What? I'm terrified of spiders!) and said soldier was only feet away from our hiding place.

I guess seeing a movie and living it are two very different things. Sadly.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Will's words wrenched me from my thoughts and I followed his gaze to the Dauntless. It was a pretty boat. Ship. (What's the difference?) And as far as I could tell a good. Not that I knew anything about these things.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her." Will answered resolutely.

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

"But people don't die. They go on." I wisely said. That was at least my and most witches belief.

Jack gave me a curious look and Will couldn't help but blurt: "On where."

"Simply on." Jack shook his head and directed us to where a fishing boat was moored.

A few minutes later we were walking on the ground of the sea, Will and Jack walking and me paddling whilst holding onto the sides of the boat. I wasn't small with my 5'6'', but I couldn't reach the ground if I wanted to breathe. One experience I don't want to experience again. I was wet and sharing your air with a dirty pirate who is often drunk and another man who didn't really smell any better. It was stuffy and smelly and I just hoped we could 'commandeer' the ship soon.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented.

Jack nodded sagely. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"There is no brilliance without a bit of madness." I quoted my friend who always said she was brilliance and I madness. I don't agree. I'm not mad, just different. Even if I did have fucked up humor (her words, not mine).

At last Jack motioned for us to let go and I took a deep breath. Looking down I noted sadly that Will's foot wasn't stuck in a lobster trap. Then I was enveloped in water and swam upward as quickly as I could.

There I faced a big problem. To board the Dauntless I would have to climb a rope and I had never managed to do that. I let Jack and Will go first. It would be both embarrassing and a waste of time if not.

I took hold of the rope and heaved myself up. It took awhile (I won't explain how I did it) until at last I reached the top, my arms burning. I had missed the start of the conversation because the men aboard the ship were laughing, Will was growing red and Jack rolled his eyes.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." The head sailor slash soldier sneered.

I coughed, drawing attention to myself, and pointed at myself making the men first gawk, then laugh.

Head sailor raised his eyebrows and said disgusted: "And most definitely not by a women, even if she is wearing something as horrible as that."

I screeched and lunged at him, only to be caught around the waist by a half amused, half annoyed Jack Sparrow.

"You fucking son of a bitch! How _dare_ you insult my clothes?! If I ever get my hands on you, you will wish never to have been born. I will cut off your ears and nose and then I will break your legs so you can't flee and I'll cut off one finger at a time with a blunt, rusting knife…" I continued telling him everything I would do in gory details and not only the head sailor paled, even Jack looked slightly disturbed. "…You will beg for mercy I won't grant and I will break every one of your 206 bones and you will scream and thrash, bleeding from cuts covering your body!"

"Luv, that's enough I think." Jack turned towards the man whom I had threatened and pointed his pistol at his nose. "Son? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

The men hastily retreated and I walked towards Will who was glancing at me nervously. "You wouldn't really do what you said, would you?" He asked uncertainly.

I had to coo at the look on his face. "Nah." I waved off. "It just helps to threaten people to keep my temper in check. I remember my brother once comparing me to a fury when I was angry."

I saw the interceptor sail towards us. "Here they come." Will commented.

The trio hid behind barrels and waited. Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." The commodore commanded. Jack, Will and I sneaked to where the ropes hung and swung over to the ship. By the time Norrington noticed we were already sailing away.

"Sailors; back to the Interceptor! Now!" He commanded.

"Quickly men!" a sailor called. The men tried to come back aboard the Interceptor, but they were too late and most fell into the water. I giggled and blew the commodore a kiss.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack mock bowed.

Jack steered the ship and ordered Will about. He had tried to get me to help, but I had just stared at him looking blank. He couldn't be bothered to teach me what to do at the moment, so I took to exploring the ship. The first thing I found was the captain's cabin and I decided then and there that that would be my cabin and no one, not even the captain could deter me. If I had to I would share.

I stayed in my cabin a little bit longer, looking at all the pretty things. Meaning everything, because even the smallest things held their own beauty. Unlike most modern things, which I used but held no love for, compared to my fascination with, say, quils.

Afterwards I went through the rest of the ship, finding nothing of interest.

Back on deck I found Will hanging above the water from the yard and Jack berating him.

"…only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack asked swinging Will back on board and offering him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will took the offered sword, reminding me that I had always wanted to learn how to swordfight, but never gotten round to it. If this was the perfect opportunity?

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

I walked up to the two men. "Hey guys. I found myself a cabin. It's really nice and big. I think the captain's cabin…"

I looked at my fingernails, seeming uninterested, but really only hiding my smile as I imagined Jacks expression.

"Uh, luv, as the name indicates it's the _captain's _cabin, therefore making it mine."

"Oh, don't mind. We can share." I waved off dismissively.

"I don't think you're seeing the point. I'm the captain, I get the best cabin."

"I landed in prison because of you. Call it compensation."

"I thought we were doing that by taking you along."

"No, I'm coming along, because I didn't really have anything else to do and it sounded entertaining"

"Entertaining?" Jack raised an eyebrow skeptically.

I shrugged, "Call me odd."

"Right."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence except for the time Jack had tried to force me to wear something different, as in long trousers and shirt, probably from the captain's cabin (I had refused) and Jack had forgotten our little discussion about said cabin. He had insisted on me taking a small dagger though, for our time on Tortuga. It was now stuck in my boots (yes, okay, I could be persuaded to wear boots instead of sandals.

Unseen by the two men I had practiced my magic for some time. It was a trick I had discovered a while ago and it had quickly become my favorite. I could make fire appear and manipulate it. I could only make enough fire to fill my palm or coat a knife at the time, but I was sure that with practice I would get better.

"Tortuga." Jack exclaimed as we stepped onto land, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will wrinkled his nose and I had a hard time trying not to gag as the smell assaulted my senses. "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"I seriously doubt that" I muttered under my breath, but Jack ignored me.

We hadn't come far, when a blond wench came towards us looking seriously pissed off.

"Scarlett !" Jack exclaimed, opening his arms as if to embrace her. She simply slapped him before stalking of. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack spotted another wench, a redhead this time. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?!" Giselle demanded.

"What?" The redhead slapped Jack as well, causing me to snicker. "I may have deserved that." Jack admitted.

He didn't look overly shocked, so I assumed these things happened often to him, which in turn made me wonder what it was exactly he did to piss these women of.

Tortuga wasn't a place I would describe as pleasant. Quite the opposite actually. It stunk, it was dirty, everyone was drunk, whoring about and throwing things about. Jack dodged all of these things as I hid behind Will who took the whole brunt. There were even people shooting.

I wondered how many people accidently got killed every night.

While I was looking around with disgust I got separated from the guys. I tried to catch up to where I saw Jack's hat but ran into a wall. A wall made of flesh and smelly clothes.

"What're you doing 'ere all alone, missy?" the drunk slurred.

I sneered. "None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me-" I tried to push past him, but he held onto my arm and pulled me into an empty alley. "Let me go you bastard!" I was furious and slightly scared. I wasn't sure what he wanted to, but had a pretty good idea. The drunk pushed me against a wall and in my panic I couldn't think of any spells that might help me. I was still struggling and I managed to free my right arm. Quickly I lifted my foot and pulled Jack's dagger out of my boot. Instinctually I struck.

It was a perfect hit. Through the rids and straight into the heart. I pulled the dagger back and watched emotionlessly as the dying man slid to the floor. "And thus is life." I murmured the traditional words every witch uttered when confronted with death.

What I had done hadn't quite yet registered in my mind, but somewhere deep inside me I acknowledged, that yes this was not my time, but that didn't make it less real and that thought scared me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted it to end like this and I couldn't find anything else to write about what happened before. Please review! Keep in mind that if you don't I won't know what you like and I might end up writing crap.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, nor do I think I ever will. If someone is of a different opinion do tell.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's always a great feeling to know that someone enjoys my story. **

I watched in horror as the man slid to the floor, blood gushing out of his wound. He was paling rapidly. I stood frozen, unaware of the blood coating my hands and splashed across my t-shirt.

The bloodied knife slid from my fingers. I shook my head in denial. No, I couldn't have killed someone. This wasn't real.

I don't know how long I stood there, trembling, until Jack and Will turned up. I looked at them with horror filled eyes. Jack was the first to realize what was wrong and when he did he gave me a concerned look. It was obvious that I was shocked and he wrapped his asrms around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

A shocked gasp let me know that Will too had know discovered the corpse.

The whole situation could have been funny had it not been so serious and death involving. I wanted to go home. This was all getting too much, too realistic. I realized that I had been telling myself that due to the fact that this was a film nothing could actually happen.

My hopes had been shattered and I wished for this nightmare to end. I buried my head in Jacks chest and prayed. I prayed for the man I had killed to go on in peace, for myself to go home.

"It'll be alright Cassie. You said it yourself: People don't die, they go on."

"Not all go in peace. Some haunt either the place they died or the person responsible for their death. It is unlikely that they will find peace and usually they are fixated with death. The more gruesome the better. If he does go on who knows whether the place he ends up in is nice? But that guy will haunt me no matter what."

I didn't need to explain why. "And he didn't deserve to die yet. Even if he was a bastard. I killed him before natures call."

Now that was true. In all honesty it would have simply been survival of the fittest, but this wasn't my world so I had no right to interfere. And killing was and always will be bad! Life is such a lovely and sadly short time. What right did I have to take it? None, exactly.

I was interfering with the natural order. Inhabitants of a universe were allowed to do whatever they wanted to do, but travelers like me weren't. Had it not been for me the man wouldn't have died and done who knows what later on.

I might have drastically changed something that could interfere with what I knew of this place.

I shivered and realized that it was actually rather cold. "Can I have your coat?" I asked Jack with wide puppy-dog eyes.

He was disconcerted by my abrupt and not-so-subtle change of topic but answered without missing a beat. "Ask the eunuch."

"Wie genau bist du so beliebt bei den Frauen geworden, wenn du ihnen nicht einmal deine Jacke geben würdest*?" I switched to my native language as I always did when afraid someone could feel insulted by my words and I didn't know Jack enough to know his reaction.

Jack blinked, making me roll my eyes. "Don't call him eunuch." I turned to Will. "Hey Will, can I have Jack's coat?"

Will chuckled. "Sure."

"That's not what I meant!" Jack spluttered.

"Tough. You told me to ask Will and Will said yes. And I'm cold so hand over your coat." Wow, since when did I become so demanding? Jack narrowed his eyes, but slipped out of his jacket when I held out my arm towards him.

"Thank you kind sir for this generous gesture." I smiled cheekily and wrapped myself into the coat. It went down to my knees and I felt much warmer immediately.

"So where now?" I asked fakely cheerful, although in truth I still felt nauseous at the thought of leaving the man I had killed (an act I felt horrible about) to rot in an alley.

Jack led us to a pig stall where a dirty man was sleeping. "Don't you guys have any dignity?" I whispered.

Jack picked up a bucket full of water and splashed the sleeping man with it.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs exclaimed bolting upright. "Mothers love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack countered without pulling a face.

"Aye that'll about do it."

Will who was holding a bucket as well poured it over the already soaking man."Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

"I don't think it worked." I said thoughtfully, wrinkling my nose.

Gibbs now saw me and Will. He stared at me, then at Jack and back again. "Isn't that your coat?"

"Yes." Jack and I answered in unison. Jack glowered at me. "That's mine and you know it:"

"You gave it to me, so in my books it is now mine."

"You basically forced me to hand it over:" Jack spluttered.

"What? Me, a mere female forced the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to hand over his coat?" I pretended to be confused and hid a smile when I heard Will snort at my antics.

Jack wrung his hands in exasperation. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I tried unsuccessfully to console him. "Didn't you want to buy him," I pointed at Gibbs, "a drink?"

"Yes, follow me." With those words he led us inside the tavern and to a table.

"Keep a sharp eye." He commanded Will. He tried to send me off too, but I had already taken a seat and felt rather comfortable where I was. "You can talk. I promise I will just listen. And I won't tell."

The men weren't especially pleased, but sat down nevertheless. Jack ordered rum and when it arrived handed the smaller tankard to Gibbs.

"Now what's the nature of this venture of yours?"

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_" Jack was dead serious as Gibbs choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fools errand. Why you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor make a bargain with one."

I suddenly went stiff, neither of the men noticed. I saw flashes of pictures flash by my inner eye.

A woman… (Tia Dalma?) …crying, a locket clutched in her hand… a feeling of yearning…the flow of the sea… a man… the locket… the feeling of belonging… freedom… an island… the feeling of betrayal as I was forced into a mortal body… the anguish… unable to get out… waiting for him… hoping he would help… the feeling of loss, when I realize my powers are all but gone… the hurt when I realize he wouldn't turn up… hurt but hoping, yearning for his return… I gasped and shook my head. It was a feeling I had only ever heard of. It was rumored that those with a close connection to nature could sometimes feel when a goddess was feeling strong emotions.

I had always thought it was just a rumor, but the feelings had given the impression of a goddess. Am imprisoned goddess. Calypso.

Tankards clanked together and I was brought out of my reverie.

After a while Gibbs went off to gather a crew and we went back to the ship. Once there Jack and I both headed towards the captain's cabin. I slipped in first and settled onto the bed.

"Soo…where are you gonna sleep?" I questioned.

"You do know that that is my bed."

"Not anymore. I'm the lady and I am unused to sleeping on the floor."

"I recall you saying something about sharing?" Jack quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"The CABIN, not the bed."

"I'm the captain."

"And I'm me."

"What kind of reason is that?!" Jack was thoroughly bewildered.

I hmphed and pulled off my shoes, then lay back and closed my eyes. My luck only lasted few minutes though until a hand grabbed my ankle and _pulled. _

"Lemme go! I want to sleep!" I moaned, holding onto the bed feebly. It didn't help though and I fell to the floor. "No fair. You're much stronger than me."

"Yes, making me superior to you."

"What gave you that impression? Strength doesn't give superiority. Maybe I have some talent you are unaware of which makes me superior."

Jack sighed, "The random ramblings of a woman."

"Uh huh. And your ramblings aren't?" Jack ignored me and lay down on MY bed. "JACK!" I screeched and jumped up. When he still ignored me I picked up my discarded boot and smacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You took my bed, called me inferior and ignored me! You're not that stupid, so think about it."

He did. It took him ten minutes to find out.

"You're upset?"

"One hundred points for the candidate." I gazed at the pirate. This was going to be a long night.

I waited until I thought he had dozed off, strengthened it with a sleep enchantment, then I took his pillow and duvet, spread them across the floor and went to sleep after bringing myself into a half-way comfortable position

I was awoken by two thuds. My eyes opened and I saw Jack getting up.

"Sleep well?" I asked through a yawn.

He looked to where I lay, then to where he sat. "How did you get my stuff?"

"I stood up, took it and yeah…" I stretched and realized that I had lost Jack's coat during the light. I saw it lying nearby and picked it up. "Do you think it will be warm today?" I completely ignored the hopefully outstretched hand.

"Hm… I think I will take it just in case…"

Jack tried to protest but right now it was just too funny to let him hang like this.

"Feast your eyes captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs told us not two hours later. The men were filthy and unpleasant in every visible aspect.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically.

"You, sailor." Jack addressed a man I recognized as the mute Cotton. "Cotton, sir." Yay, I was right.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton, answer man!"

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's figured out how yet." Gibbs replied in his stead.

"Mr. Cotton's… parrot, same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Aww! Isn't he adorable!" I squealed.

"Um… right… mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs replied.

"Of course it does." Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well," he considered, "you've proven they're mad."

"You've proved you're mad." Sadly only Will heard. "How so?"

"Oh, many reasons, but really I just needed to say that."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A man with shadowed features asked.

I couldn't quite remember this part… but didn't Jack get slapped sometime soon? Jack walked over to the man and pulled of the hat to reveal… a woman.

"Ahh!" I face-palmed myself. "So that's the person he get's slapped by. I wonder why though…"

"Anamaria!" Jack spread his arms as if expecting a hug.

Her hand lashed out and with a resounding clap, that could only be achieved by flesh hitting flesh, she slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will stated.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused.

"Actually-" Jack was interrupted by anther slap, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Smooth, real smooth. But the guy should really take a lesson of how to act towards and around females. He gave the imporession that every woman he did something with ended up being betrayed, robbed and/or heartbroken.

Anamaria stabbed her finger at Jack's face. "I will."

"A better one." Will suggested.

"A better one." Jack agreed.

"That one." I pointed at the Interceptor,

Jack's eyes widened marginally in shock. "What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What you say?" He quickly agreed seeing the dangerous glint in Anamaria's eyes.

"Aye!" The crew called.

"Anchor's aweigh!" The parrot squawked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard. Not to speak of two."

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "It'd be far worse not to have her." He gestured towards Anamaria. "As for her…" Jack looked at me. I smiled pleasantly "I'm rather hard to get rid of. It would be easier to simply let me stay than trying to get rid of me."

"You heard her." And with that Jack swaggered off, leaving a slightly lost looking Gibbs.

"Come Gibbs, we don't want to be left behind do we?" The man nodded and let me lead him on deck. I saw the sailors running around, getting the ship ready to set sail. I didn't want to stand in the way so I went under deck into my cabin. I sat at the desk and looked through the drawers for something to do.

There wasn't much so I took out a sheet of paper and a quill and ink.

I tapped my chin. What shall I draw, what shall I draw? I decided to draw the _Black Pearl_ with Jack at her stern in honor of my situation.

Sometime later, I was still drawing, Jack came to visit. He marched inside and threw me a scathing look at seeing me at the desk. I stuck out my tongue. Just a little longer, I thought, a little longer and I will be rejected home.

*something along the lines of 'how exactly did you become many a woman's favorite if you wouldn't even give them your coat?'

**A/N: I hope I managed to get the feelings over right. I wasn't sure exactly how to do it. I didn't want to overdo it nor make Cassie seem coldhearted. PLEASE review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It always makes me happy to hear that my story is good. It just gives me a great feeling! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. Sadly. **

I was still sitting in the cabin, drawing when I stroked across my leg to brush away a bit dirt that had settled there after Jack's last visit.

I sucked in my breath, slightly shocked at what I felt. I guess I should have realized it earlier, but I was preoccupied! My legs had prickly hair sticking out everywhere and I hated the feeling.

"What do I do, what do I do?" I stood up and paced the room. "Ok, calm down. You're a witch. You can do magic, magic is based on will, soo… What can I do? I can make fire, but it either really burnt me or didn't burn me at all. Now what is wrong with that statement? Um…" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. Oh, right, it was my magic. It did exactly what I wanted it to. Now how to use this to my advantage…

I settled myself onto the floor. "Ok, please let this work." I murmured to myself. I trusted my abilities, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous.

I ignited my palm and held it to my leg, pleased to find it didn't burn. I ran the flame up and down my legs and giggled when I found my hair burned. I proceeded with my other leg an d was nearly done when Jack walked in.

I gave an exasperated sigh regarded the very annoying captain. "Yes?" I completely ignored his questioning expression and when he didn't answer finished my legs. This resulted in Jack giving off choking noises. "Did you just burn your leg?" He spluttered.

"Yes. I was bored of having healthy legs so I decided to mangle them." I deadpanned. "Was there anything else you wanted?" I asked airily.

"I just wanted to tell you that Will and I will be going ashore soon." He sounded a bit affronted. I wonder why…?

I jumped up and squealed. "Yay, we're gonna go see undead pirates." I clapped my hands enthusiastically and was already half-way to the door when Jack coughed to get my attention.

"You're not coming."

"What do you mean 'I'm not coming'? Of course I'm coming." I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"Well, you're a girl…"

"Soo…?"

"This isn't a girl thingy, it's bound to be dangerous and…"

I cut him off not wanting to hear him tell me how females were too scared and weak or whatever he was going to say. "I'm coming. Don't think you could stop me."

Jack narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Fine." He huffed out eventually. "You can come as long as I get my coat back."

I scowled but did as he asked. "Fine," I hissed, "but if I get a cold I'm going to blame you."

"You could always look around and see if there's a coat somewhere here." Jack said exasperatedly.

"So could you." Admittedly I had never thought of that… and it was just so fun to annoy Jack!

I went looking for a coat and when I found something fitting that didn't scream 'navy' I went on deck to see the little what's-it-called boat being lowered into the water. With Will and Jack already inside.

I gaped incredulously, then ran towards the boat and jumped. I fell about three meters and prayed it wouldn't hurt. Too much.

I landed on my feet, arms flailing, but I managed to steady myself and sit down without making too much of an idiot of myself.

"If this is was what you call waiting I don't want to know what you call going ahead."

Jack looked a bit disgruntled at my rather abrupt arrival. "What, you didn't really think a little jump would stop me from coming with you, did you?" That was probably exactly what they thought, but still, I hoped I had made a point.

We sat in silence, Jack rowing, me humming (earning a few annoyed glances, but hey!) and Will fidgeting. He kept casting me glances, opening his mouth as if to say something only to close it the next second. Then he would fidget some more and the whole thing started again. To begin with it was hilarious to watch but then just frustrating.

"Spit it out already!" I hissed. Will gulped but complied.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" I couldn't help it, I groaned. The guy had serious problems. He could have asked straight away, if he found it so important, but no, Will goes all fidgety and nervous, in return making me nervous and really annoyed. I hate fidgeting. I seriously do. It's just so… ugh!

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

I put my hand in the water, finding pleasure in its cooling quality. I started humming again. I'm not sure if it had a tune or anything, but it was fun.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man" "and a woman!" I interrupted. Jack continued unperturbed, "from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"Yes, treasure is such a nice thing. All glittery and gold. Such a pretty sight."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure. That would be her." A disgruntled Will retorted. We had at that point left the boat and were sneaking through the cave to watch the gathering.

"That one anyway, but not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack stated almost wistfully, looking towards where Barbossa and Lizzie stood atop a pile of Gold.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa exclaimed.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered.

"Monkey!" I whisper-cried.

"What, where?" Jack turned around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say something." I explained sheepishly.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Jack sighed. I smiled innocently in answer.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued, earning cheers from his men.

"Suffered, I have." Ragetti muttered.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," Barbossa threw off thechest's lid, "the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." H pointed at the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

Will scrambled up, upsetting some of the treasure. "Jack!"

Jack pulled him back down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked angrily.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"He is what, seventeen? Boys that age do nothing but stupid. You better keep an eye on him."

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" slowly Barbossa's speech was getting boring and my legs cramped from crouching so long in such an uncomfortable position.

"Us!" the pirates called together, making an awful lot of noise in my opinion.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" What was this? School? Some kind of show where you had to listen to a long, a lil' bit boring speech until the curse was lifted?

**"**You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." Yum, apples. I would really enjoy an apple right now.

"Yay!" I cheered when at long last Barbossa took up a knife and held it over Lizzie's palm. "Begun by blood, by blood undone." He slashed down at the same time as Will hit Jack over the head with an oar. "Shit!" I cried out in shock.

**"**Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Will didn't sound apologetic at all.

"You idiot! Can't you listen? Will!" I whispered when he turned away and hurried off. A minute later an enraged Barbossa pushed Elizabeth down the pile of gold.

I knelt beside Jack and laid my hands on his head. I let my presence be guided into the injured pirate and with a bit of concentration healed him. He would have woken up, I knew, but now he wouldn't be plagued with headaches, nausea and some such.

"Wake up, wake up." I chanted kneeling next to my unconscious captain. "Oh come on!" I threw up my hands in irritation when he didn't wake immediately. "I am a seriously impatient person and this is sooo boring."

I shook him and after what seemed like ages, but were probably merely five minutes he finally opened his eyes. I hugged him in delight.

"You're back!"

"Was I gone?"

"You were unconscious and wouldn't wake up and I was bored."

"Why was I unconscious." The confusion was evident in his voice.

"The eunuch knocked you out. He wacked you over the head with an oar."

"I thought you didn't approve of him being called eunuch?" Jack questioned. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but times change."

Jack rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly. "You said Will knocked me unconscious, right?" I nodded the affirmative. "But then why doesn't my head hurt?"

"Am I a bloody healer or something?" I asked incredulous. Of course I knew why his head didn't hurt, and yes I was a bloody healer. I just didn't look it. So technically I hadn't lied.

Jack shook his head and walked off motioning me to follow. I gazed at the pieces of treasure strewn all around us with barely concealed awe. I wasn't a greedy person. I had no use for heaps and heaps of money, but I loved jewels and gold and silver.

I started humming again, this time some Harry Potter melody. Usually I am not oneto hum all the time but now…

"You're supposed to be dead!" an excited Pintel exclaimed coming round the corner and spotting us.

"Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself.

"I think you are actually." I said thoughtfully tapping my chin. We both looked up to see pistols pointed at us. "Oh." We said as one."Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili; parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" Jack tried.

"Parley?" Ragetti asked hesitantly.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack cried out euphoriously.

Pintel raged. "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'"

"That would be the French." I wisely put in, just as Jack opened his mouth to utter those very words. We were then marched back into the main cave here Barbossa greeted us.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land," Jack started with a smirk, "you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." Barbossa stated coldly. In answer all the pirates pointed their weapons at Jack.

Jack smiled slyly. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa cried out, making the pirates lower their weapons, albeit reluctantly. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack smirked in triumph.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you get to live. For now. But the girl… I have no use for her. Shoot her." The last words were directed at the pirates still surrounding us, who got ready to comply.

"Whoa, you really wanna do that?" Barbossa shrugged as if to say '_yeah, why not'_. "Personally I must say I am not too fond of that idea. I would much rather stay alive. So if you would just tell your men to lower their weapons…"

"Now why would I do that?" I smiled brightly at him, showing off pearly white teeth. "Because I'm such a pleasure to be around." I chirped. Well honestly, no, I am not a pleasure to be around. Especially around strangers I am just plain annoying. But they needn't know that.

"Well, I think she's bloody annoying…"

"Jack!" I protested. "Do you want to get me killed?"

"**But**," he emphasized, "she is damn smart" True Jack, I am. But it's not like you ever experienced that. Maybe this is you trying to save my ass? "and great help, if you tell her what to do." _Yeah_, that's so true… not. I'm great help if I want to, but I rarely do. Ah well. I telling lies helps, who am I to complain.

"You know what?" Barbossa addressed me, "I like playing games. I will show you seven pistols. Six of them will be loaded, one won't. You will pick one and I will shoot you. If you survive you get to come aboard the Pearl where your fate will be decided. If not… there's nothing much to say."

I considered, It was risky, but better than being trying not to get shot than definitely being shot. "Fine." Barbossa smiled evilly and what he had said was done. I wasn't allowed to see, but in the end I was presented with seven pistols. I didn't think too long about it, just prayed that I was lucky.

I picked one out and when Barbossa leveled it at my head I closed my eyes. I heard the click of the trigger being pulled and a bang…

**A/N: Yay, cliffhanger! Maybe… I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did (review ****J****) and maybe, but just maybe, if you didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* it is rather depressing to state at the beginning of each chapter that this is not mine, but alas, it cannot be changed. **

**A/N: I don't know if anyone realized, but Cassie goes through this story without ever introducing herself… sad actually. I realized that, but I just can't find a place/situation where it would be needed. It is quite possible to go about without ever introducing oneself. At least I think so. Thank you again for reviewing. Guest had what I thought a rather nice (uhhh… yeah) idea: Elizabeth dies. I'm not sure if I am going to use it but the idea exists. If anyone else is fond of the idea or definitely against it do tell. So sorry for not updating earlier, but I was busy and wasn't sure what to write.**

There was a resounding crack and a bullet sped towards me. I could feel my magic pressing to come out, but I was too panicked to figure out what to do. I don't know what exactly happened next, it passed all too quickly. I remember my magic breaking free and hearing gasps from around me.

When I opened my eyes I saw a bullet hovering a few centimeters away from my eyes and I went cross-eyed trying to see it properly.

I picked it out of the air, my heart beating franticly. The silence was deafening and I could only think about how narrowly I had just avoided death. The thought made me laugh hysterically, but I didn't want the pirates to realize how scared I had been, so I turned my panic into anger.

I rounded on Barbossa. "You would have actually killed me. I mean I should have realized, you being a pirate and all, but there was seriously no reason to! I really hate it when people threaten me, but to actually try to kill me is going too far! You even let Lizzie live, so why not me?!" I shouted.

The men still stood frozen from shock. I marched up to Barbossa and slapped him. Hard. His head spun round and there was a red handprint on his cheek. This seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "What is your name lass?" he asked quietly.

"Cassiopeia," I answered, "Cassie for short. Next time you try to kill someone consider it polite to ask their name beforehand."

I pushed past the pirates and walked into the cave. When nobody moved I turned back, hands on hips and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think it is kind of gloomy in here and I would like to leave.

This then had everyone moving again. "You're a witch!" Jack exclaimed incredulously. "Um, yes. Now that we have answered that question can we go?"

"And where to?" Barbossa asked, "being a witch I doubt we could keep you. Couldn't you just disappear?"

"Is that curiosity I hear in your words?" I teased, "but no, I can't up and disappear. This isn't Harry Potter you know."

"What's Ha…"

I held up my hand. "Don't ask." Then I turned and walked off. Outside of the cave I saw the Interceptor was gone. I waited for the others to catch up and when they did, got onto the ship.

I followed Jack and Barbossa into the captain's cabin. The two started discussing something and I walked around, not really looking at the things, just noting that it was way below my hygiene standard. I then joined the men and sat down, snagging a green apple from the table.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked unbelievingly that anyone would demand that.

"No." Jack said jovially, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa intervened.

I couldn't help but think, that it was rather stupid to ignore me (well, not for them but for me, because it bored me) and not ask my opinion on things. I could say things but they could interfere with Jack's plans and bargaining wasn't ever exactly what one could call my strong point. I had after all nearly gotten myself shot.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

I'm not sure why but Jack and I simultaneously bit into our apples. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack offered Barbossa his apple. "These are really delicious you know." I said and nearly missed the flash of longing in his eyes.

I took pity on the man who had so long gone without tasting a thing. I took another apple from the table ignoring the inquiring glances I received. I muttered a rather complicated spell, one I had or rather was inventing by myself. I took the memory of how my apple had tasted and embedded it into the flesh. I also tried to enforce and remake what was eft of the nerves in his mouth for the time the apple touched his flesh.

I don't know if it worked the way I wished. But I felt the magic melting into the apple. Then I handed my piece of work over to Barbossa.

"You are aware that I won't be able to taste this aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Eat"

And he did. His eyes widened in shock after the first bite. "How did.."

I smiled at him."A gift. But don't think you can get round removing the curse. That was rather hard to make and it's only that one apple."

Bo'sun entered the cabin "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Barbossa then made to leave, gesturing for me to go first. I smirked when I saw Jack's disgruntled expression at being ignored. We stood on deck somewhere… I don't know what it's called… the top most place, where you steer. Bow?

Jack ran out after Barbossa and me and stood in front of us at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead." Barbossa turned to Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig."

Said pirate then took hold of Jack's and mine arm and steered us away. "I'm not going there!" I protested. Barbossa though didn't seem to have heard and Bo'sun had been one of the pirates still on the Pearl so he didn't know I was a witch.

When he didn't let go I huffed, but complied and let myself be locked in the brig, though a different cell than Jack. "I don't want to be here." I pouted.

"Well then, why don't you just leave?" Jack suggested sarcastically. I sat up straighter at that. "Yes, why not?" I went over to the door and held my hand over the lock. I sent tendrils of magic out and when they were settled down I twisted. There was a resulting crunch and the door swung open.

"HA! Take that undead pirates!" I shouted triumphantly. I moved towards the exit, but stopped at the sound of a cough. "Yes?" I half turned to Jack.

He coughed. "You wouldn't mind, ya know, freeing me?"

I frowned. "I would actually, because you'll get out in a minute anyhow and using magic all the time is rather tiring." I wasn't going to tell him that I just couldn't be bothered, so I… stretched the truth a bit. I got tired. If I used lots of hard magic all day. I didn't really know any spells that could tire me out immediately, so…

I walked out of the brig and over the deck, ignoring the few surprised exclamations and went to stand next to Barbossa.

We soon caught up with the Interceptor and Barbossa started calling out orders.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." I could hear the gun ports being opened and saw the Jolly Roger being hoisted up.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." The captain commanded.

"Hard to port!" Bo'sun repeated and the two ships came up side by side.

"Fire!" Barbossa roared and the two ships started firing, blasting holes in the ships. "Raise yer colors ya bloomin? cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

Ragetti and Pintel fired a shot that severed the mast of the opposing ship and it fell over, trapping Will in the brig. Soon grapple hooks were thrown and pirates went to board the Interceptor. "Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

I stepped away from the railing, trying to avoid being hit and I saw Jack emerge from below deck/the brig. I contemplated going to him and swing to the Interceptor or staying where I was. The decision was taken from me, when Jack took the rope from another pirate and swung across the sea to the other ship, probably not sparing me a thought.

It all happened quickly after that. Lizzie, who I knew was trying to free Will was dragged away, Jack the pirate was following Jack the monkey who had stolen the medallion and ran straight into Barbossa's arms. I walked over to them in time to hear Barbossa thank Jack.

"Why, thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack replied a bit perplexed.

"Not you." Barbossa kindly (note the sarcasm) explained. "We named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!" The pirates ignited the Interceptor whilst I was gazing at the monkey (did I ever mention how much I adore animals?). Barbossa seemed to feel my gaze and looked at me curiously.

I simply raised my arm to point at the monkey and managed to suppress a squeal. "He's so cute!" this seemed to be the right thing to say for he smiled fondly and urged the monkey on to go to me.

This made me positively beam. I cooed at the monkey and stroked his mangy fur. "Now, what have they done to you? All dirty." I whispered small enchantments into his ear ment to rid him of small insects and to clean and brush his fur.

It seemed to work quite well, because by the time the other (Jack's) crew was tied to the mast and Elizabeth held back by two pirates he was shining and smiling his adorable monkey smile at me.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel threatened the crew.

The Interceptor was blown up and Lizzie cried out in despair, "Will!" before attacking Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Barbossa wouldn't have any of it and restrained her. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He then pushed her to his crew.

That was the moment Will leaped up on deck. "Barbossa!"

He pointed at Elizabeth, "She goes free. And so does…" Will gave me, who I was standing completely unrestrained and cuddling a monkey, a long look. 'It's the monkey.' I mouthed. He seemed to get the message, because he nodded and continued. "Cassie. She goes free too." Will pointed the pistol at Barbossa, making said pirate sneer. "What's in your head, boy?"

"They go free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa responded dryly.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded turning to Will, who ignored him. "You can't. I can."

"Like that."Jack commented.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, interest shining through.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch." Jack hurriedly explained as I said: "The name's Bond. James Bond."

Those nearest me looked at me blankly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will intoned.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti breathed.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Cassiopeia go free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack was franticly pointing at himself.

"And the crew; the crew are not to be harmed." He added.

Barbossa smiled maliciously." Agreed."

I swallowed, having a rather bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Sooo… I hoped you liked it! Please review and until then, have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nicht meins. Pas de moi (that's wrong isn't it?)**

My feeling got worse when it was time for Lizzie to walk the plank. I really didn't want to do that myself. I would, but I preferred staying dry to getting wet all the time (seawater soaked clothes are really uncomfortable and smelly, let me tell you).

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said cheerfully to Elizabeth.

Will cursed and struggled against the men holding him. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa explained, a malicious gleam to his eye. Will was gagged, still struggling and Barbossa continued. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" There was a chorus of 'aye's.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." He was now addressing Lizzie.

"I always liked you." Jack said from beside me to the pirate at his side. I snorted. "Yeah and I like the monkey, but I'll probably end up the same way as that one," I pointed at Lizzie, "anyway. Now shush, I want to see this."

I looked ahead and desperately wished for popcorn. These things always gave me the need to eat something sweet. "It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth exclaimed, theatrically getting out of her dress and throwing it to Barbossa.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Rang out said pirates' voice as he pressed the dress to his face.

"Off you go! Come on!" a different pirate ushered Lizzie along the plank, eagerly awaiting her fall. It seemed to be taking too long, for Bo'sun took nto shaking the plank. "Too long!" Elizabeth fell in with a loud splash.

Someone then started dragging me towards the plank. I struggled and when we passed Barbossa I held on to him. "Can't I go last?" I pleaded.

Barbossa seemed confused at this. "Why would you want that."

I shrugged. "I was just… you know, enjoying the show and stuff… and delaying getting wet." I argued.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, but it seemed he wanted to humor me and gestured for the pirate to let me go. "Thanks!" I chirped cheerfully.

"And that coming from the woman I tried to shoot." He muttered.

"Yeah, about that," I drawled, "you aren't forgiven."

"As if I care."

"You should, it could one day save your life and leg." I replied mystically.

Barbossa gave me a long, hard look, but deemed my answer unimportant. He then signaled for Jack to be brought forth. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." He said, trying to get free whilst shooting me glares and confused glances.

"Jack. Jack, did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa pointed to the little sand island in the distance.

Jack answered unhappily. "I did notice."

"Don't be so down. It looks nice enough. We can sunbathe and um… eat coconuts!" I declared joyfully. "Although sunbathing may not be such a grand idea. Dehydration and sunburns you know…"

"That's how you should be thinking, Jack. Always nice and positive. Perhaps you'll even be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa said sarcastically and pointed his sword at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." The pistol was brought.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack demanded.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot one lass and drown the other and starve to death yourself."

"No one is going to drown or shoot me." I muttered. The pistol was thrown into the sea and Jack quickly jumped after it to recover it.

"This is it then." I said mournfully. "Bye guys, bye Will." I waved at my companions and walked onto the plank. All of a sudden I heard chatter behind me and when I turned around a fluffy monkey flew into my arms. It shook its head and clung to my shirt. "Sorry little guy, gotta go, but I'm sure we'll see each other again. Now go." I urged him to go back on deck.

He complied, but looked at me in such a sad way, that it took all my willpower not to run up to him and cuddle him, telling him I would never go.

I sniffed, glared at Barbossa and gracefully dived off of the ship and into the water.

The water was cold, but not freezing. Nevertheless I quickly surfaced and made my way to the shore. I arrived shortly after Jack. He waded out of the water and shook off the ropes that had been binding his hands before.

He gazed mournfully after the Pearl as it sailed away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

I felt for him at that moment. He had given everything for that ship and every time he has it, it is taken away again. Jack trudged sadly out of the water and up the beach. Elizabeth not far off. With a hopeful voice she asked. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Poor, naïve Lizzie. Next she will tell me the she believes the Easterbunny to exist and that she is actually an elven princess stranded in a foreign world. Ok, so that might be a little bit over the top, but you get what I mean.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Wow, the bloke was seriously depressed. Snapping at the governors' daughter. "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice; unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Elizabeth followed a few steps behind him as I slowly trudged after them. Jack knocked on a tree trunk then took four steps and jumped up and down a few times and I would have questioned his sanity had I not known what he was doing.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Lizzie pressed on.

It was really hot and my clothes had already started drying, but the salt started to irritate my skin. I wondered if it was possible to make some sort of cream out of coconuts and leaves and rum?… maybe no rum…

"Last time," Jack sighed, "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Jack opened the secret cellar door leading to the rum cellar. "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

He climbed out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

Elizabeth sounded furious as she exclaimed, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He handed her a bottle and tried to hand me one, which I declined.

"Thanks, but no, I don't drink." Jack gave me an incredulous look. "Why ever not?"

"Plenty of reasons really, the main ones being: I don't like the Taste and it is unhealthy."

"How can someone not like rum!?" Jack seemed genially confused. "And how is it unhealthy?"

I sighed. How to explain this to a pirate? Best to start with the basics. "What do you know about anatomy?" By the blank stare he gave me I figured he didn't even know the word. "Ok, so it's basically the build-up of the body. Heart, liver, kidneys, that stuff. If you drink alcohol it goes into your system. It is a, gah, what's the word? I should have taken biology lessons in English if I want to explain it in that language.

Anyway, it's something your body wants to get rid of, so the liver cleans the alcohol out of your blood, but then it doesn't have time to sort out other chemicals which don't belong. So your blood remains, um, dirty…? And every time you have a blank out, where you don't know what happened the night before, brain cells die and brain cells don't regenerate. If one dies another takes over and if too many die you will be nothing more than a blubbering idiot incapable of proper speech.

To be honest, I don't think you understood that much of it, so my advice is not to drink too much, or stop altogether." In the end he did sort of understand, but couldn't not drink and when Lizzie animated him to do so he couldn't resist getting drunk.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." I watched from afar as the two of them sang and danced around the fire.

"I love this song!" Jack cried out drunkenly. "Really bad eggs! Ooh." He couldn't keep standing and fell to the floor with a muffled _whump_. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

I trailed my hand through the sand. I was slowly starting to wonder what spell Amelia had used on me to send and keep me here, for even after all these days I still hadn't been expelled. I missed home. My friends and family. Did they miss me? Had they even realized I was gone? How much time had passed since my disappearance?

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" That was uncalled for! I was sinking into depression and that woman had the gall to shout so gaily.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is; what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

Jack talked with such longing I really wanted to kill her that moment. He was sad, wanted to share his world with her and all she did was trick him.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." I gritted my teeth as I heard her voice ring out, mock concerned, but not really caring.

"Oh, yes." Jack put an arm around her shoulder, believing her every word. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack stated curling his moustache. I heard the bottles clan together and Lizzie's 'to freedom'. Then they took a swig out of their bottles.

The last I heard before laying down to sleep was Jack's toast. "To the Black Pearl." My eyes closed and I let exhaustion overcome me.

I was roused the next morning by some serious commotion. I sat up to see Jack runningover to Elizabeth who was keeping a gigantic bonfire alive.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" he cried out. I understood his worry. If the ship looking for Lizzie hadn't seen the smoke death would have come quicker.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Wow, wouldn't have held the girl for a malicious on

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, looking like a lost puppy.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy" and I always thought it was made up of like hundreds of ships, not, like, one. "is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Soo besides the point, but if that's the most important thing to you…

Elizabeth sat to stare at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." She intoned.

Jack looked livid. He took out the pistol, but thought better of it and put it back. He stalked off, imitating Elizabeth "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you. Well it bloody is now!" He spotted the Dauntless at the same time I did (me also realizing I had gotten up and started trailing him, really creepy 'cause I had really only just realized it) "There'll be no living with her after this." Jack muttered and I agreed. If she had the opportunity she would rub it under his nose.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't know when I turned into an Elizabeth hater, but it must have been sometime during this chapter. I don't even know why, but I suddenly really disliked her. She'll probably die sometime in this story with the new turn of feelings.**

**Please review!**


End file.
